Tekken The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 (RE-UPLOADED)
by DeltaSandman
Summary: Being banished from the Mishima Zaibatsu 20 years ago, Lee Chaolan learned to enjoy a life of solitude. But with the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 announced by his bitter enemy Heihachi Mishima, Lee knew this was his chance to defeat him and claim the Mishima Zaibatsu for is own. All while having his heart imprisoned by a lethal femme fatale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Tekken Lovers! So now that everyone got familiar with Tekken 7, I figure of doing a Tekken fanfiction. The sad truth is the only games I ever played were Tekken Tag and Tekken 4, but I loved those games big time. During that time, my favorite characters included Anna, King, Armor King, Yoshimitsu, and Jin. Speaking of Anna, your welcome! This is an Anna/Lee ship, but don't worry they'll be some action with a King of Iron Fist Tournament announced!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **How they met (EDITED)**

Frustration and humiliation are burning in the silver-haired man who is engaging himself in a fierce game of volleyball. As the ball blasts downwards, Lee Chaolan hops off the ground and bashes the ball back his competitor.

Ever since being banished from the Mishima Zaibatsu nearly twenty years ago, Lee felt a burning passion of vengeance against Heihachi Mishima, but at the same time, felt completely powerless after being overpowered during the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. So much so that he fell into a depression and dropped off the radar.

Eventually, he soon realized that it was pointless to hold a grudge against Heihachi, who probably still had few years left to live at best. With this realization, Lee eventually settled for a large estate in the Bahamas to live a life of solitude away from Heihachi, the Mishima Zaibatsu, and his old dream of claiming the powerful conglomerate for his own.

It's a welcoming change, and over time, Lee begins to start a revolutionary project. One that would change the game of tournament fighting. However, a peaceful life can be a dull one at times. He shouldn't feel that way though should he? Leading a successful 'retirement' in one of the most tropical paradises ever should feel rewarding man nearing the age of 50. Despite being 48 years old, Lee didn't feel his age and certainly didn't look it.

Whether it's genetics or being in top physical shape, Lee still looks like a man in his late twenties, a man still in his prime. Aside from his distinct loose silver hair, Lee has a well-built runners build compared to all the other bulky broad shouldered muscular men wandering the resort. Although not the most worn attire, his favorite purple trunks have a graceful bright unicorn parrying proudly on the side close to his hip. It may sound silly and not the most masculine symbol, or so people think. But Lee knew there's more to this mythical creature than meets the eye.

The retaliation Lee unleashed pastes the ball deep in the sand concluding the game with him as the winner. His opponent, a muscular bulky man with copper brown hair blasted up with too much gel. To add to his poor tastes, he wore odd oval shades polarized in black and cheap trunks with a rancid combination of green and yellow. The poor kid stomped his feet in the sand pouting and grumbling in his defeat. Two other men similar in body size and poor style came to his side and moved him away with words of engorgement and friendship.

The trio walks past Lee away from the volleyball field, one of them darting a hostile glare at Lee and warns, "Don't make me see your scrawny face around here again, prissy pants!" Before walking away.

Lee quietly chuckles, watching the arrogant jock heads carrying on in denial that they were the masters of this beach while is peripheral vision catches a promising sight. His silver-blue eyes shift up at two women leisurely laying down on beach chairs soaking up the rays of the sun.

The first woman, the one with the tight blonde ponytail, looks rather intimidating and rather serious even while relaxing. A black bathing suit covers her entire upper body leaving her slender legs exposed. The pigment of her skin seems to match her aura: a cold and crisp porcelain color, but not without its beauty. The other one, however, looks to be a sharp contrast. With a graceful medium length bob cut of a chestnut color, this woman is truly beautiful, but in a different way. A way that's playful and inviting. With a rose-colored bikini, her curvaceous figure is shown to be more content while she seems keen on falling into a peaceful slumber in the hot sun. She, too, has the same skin color of porcelain skin, but without that chilling surface, her neighbor holds.

Lee's gaze is now on the woman in the red bikini. She's a young woman, possibly in her late teens to early twenties, but he's certain that he's seen her before. But it couldn't be, could it?

 **^TEKKEN^**

Letting out a dreamy sigh, Anna allows herself to sink into the heavenly beach chair while waiting for the full blessing of a mild tan complexion the sun is slowly providing her. It's a welcoming change of pace after going through the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament and saving Nina from Ogre with Jin's help. The only thing missing is her sister's memory.

All her life, the rivalry both sisters shared was exciting, yet humiliating most of the time. When Nina finally met her match to her younger sibling, Anna took her memory stricken sister away to safety, so she could never become an assassin. The loss of Nina's memory of her sister and her life has been a mixed blessing for Anna. Instead of rivals, they're more like shaky partners that are inseparable. But Anna is saddened that her own sister doesn't even recognize her like she's some stranger that came into her life. And sometimes, that hurts more than being an arch-rival.

But at least she's not a contract killer anymore. Who knows? Maybe one day a friendship will spark between the two Williams' sisters. That thought seems strange to Anna, but it never hurts to try.

As her eyes squint open, Anna's arm shields them from the sun. She looks over to a napping Nina thinking she should have brought sunglasses with her as well.

Anna notices and feels that her sunlight has been blocked off by a mysterious blob of a shadow behind her. Nina begins to pick up on it too, and looks up in Anna's direction to scowl at the cause of their mild eclipse.

Curious, Anna turns her head to see three broad shoulder tough guys trying and failing to show off their macho style. She smiles and quietly chuckles thinking these poor boys don't know a thing about gaining a woman's attention.

Still, she can't deny that their cute, and their attempts of trying to win Anna over are adorable.

"Dude, c'mon!" One of them argues. "Don't steal my thunder!"

"Take a hike, loser!" The shaggy blonde hair visitor attacks before saying to Anna. "C'mon, baby! Lemme take you out on the my four wheeler!"

"None of you idiots aren't a certified lifeguard." The man of ebony complexion butts in. "All the ladies love a hero of the beach."

The spiky hair one scoffs. "Whatever, man! My eyes are on the blonde chick!"

The other two begin to fight on who would take over Anna.

"No! Hey, hands off!"

"Don't even think about it!"

Anna lets out a giggle seeing that these poor souls are about to get into a nasty scrap. "Woah, woah, boys!" Her voice is smooth and in an alluringly young feminine tone. Booooys!" She playfully interrupts the trio in a sing song voice. "Behave! A lady has a say in this, too."

Anna's two admirers cease their petty argument and have their wide child like eyes on the alluring brunette waiting for her answer.

"Hmmm..." Anna hums, teasing her chin with her index finger and thumb. She rises from her seat and gracefully strutting to the duo flashing them both a sweet smile. "You mind turning on the radio?" She calls to Nina. "Feel like a quick sway!"

Nina lets out an annoyed 'Hmph!' but turns on their small radio set. Upbeat electronic music begins to play and Anna starts to gyrate her body smoothly to the beat with her admirers watching with gape mouths.

The red bikini sister giggles again. "Weeellll..." She drawls teasingly. "Are you gonna join me, or am I going to have to shake it off myself?"

Both men stammered before eagerly accepting her proposal, making the most jerky and awkward moves a dancer could make. Nina looks away not wanting to see this idiocy, but her younger sister let's out a joyful laugh thinking how cute they are.

Anna missed this. She remembers those carefree days when she could go out to clubs, buy a drink or two, and dance the night away while drawing quite a crowd of the dance floor. Her smile brightens remembering the joy she got from being the center of attention. She gives a little jiggle with her body before twirling her body around, placing her hands on her hips and giving her butt a sassy shake.

Whoops and cheers bellow from her dance partners making her chuckle. She turns to face them again and indulges them with more graceful moves. While hypnotizing her guests, Anna ponders who would be her lucky date, or whether she can take them both out for brightening her day.

Just when she is about to say something, Anna feels her bikini becoming loose before feeling a cool breeze around her breasts. Her mind quickly registers that her bra has fallen off! She let's out a high pitch yelp and covers her breasts with her arms and hands while a morbid look is expressed across her blushing face. She looks away from the men with her eyes to the floor in shock.

Nina, on the other hand, walks away from her petrified sister and the trio surrounding her like dazed idiots, curving a smug smirk that she helped Anna out of her bra.

Anna, unable to move, bends her knees hoping she can reach her bra, but couldn't move with the crowd surrounding her.

How long would she have to endure this?

"You know, if you ever want to impress a woman you fancy, hooking her bikini back on would be an _excellent_ start." A smooth masculine voice reaches Anna's ears with an emphasis on excellent. She glances up to see a fourth visitor. This man with a thin physically able appeal, violet trunks, and silver hair is not some slobbering dog like the rest of these dopes. He wears a cocky smile, but not a perverted one while he effortlessly pushes two of them to the ground and retrieves her bra.

He offers it to Anna maintaining his grin. "Don't worry, I promise I won't look."

Anna relaxes and slowly raises an arm out to retrieve her bra, but she could not stop looking into those silver eyes of his. She can see an enigma in them, and much more, but she couldn't figure out what it is.

Suddenly, a fist locked into the silver haired man's face making him stagger to the side. The spiked up haired man retracted his fist before popping his knuckles with his other curled hand. "You picked a bad time to cross me, punk!" He growls.

 **^TEKKEN^**

Lee recovers and looks up at his attacker with a small cut on his grinning lip and chuckles. "Not bad." He casually remarks. "I think I could use some practice if you don't mind."

This only infuriates the poor kid and charges at him with a enraging cry. The resistance turns futile when Lee gives him a sharp jab in the nose thrusting his head back, and swings his leg over his neck sending the attacker spiraling in the air before being paste to the hard surface.

His two friends look down at the unconscious man then back at Lee who was tauntingly waving his finger to come and get him. They happily obliged and Lee counters on the shaggy blonde man with a series of quick jabs to the chest and a knee to the face. But while Lee turns his attention to the last attacker, the spiked haired man slowly rises off the ground with a polarized lens popping out of his sunglasses. His teeth begin to clench and pulls out a razor sharp pocketknife and flips the blade around so that it's facing downwards. As he let's out a shout, he feels a painful impact on his face along with a high pitch, "KAY!"

The man with the knife stumbles to his knee and looks up to see the red bikini girl with her breasts properly covered again and ready for a right with her arms and hands out in front.

He growls venomously and yells, "You BITCH!"

He rushes towards her only to have his striking knife in hand locked between her arm and feels a painful loosening of his socket. He couldn't scream, because he feels all of the energy in his body has suddenly depleted. But she wasn't done, and spins him in front of her back, grabs both of his arms and with one firm thrust upwards, dislocates his other socket while feeling severely weak now.

It's like she harvested all of his energy from him.

As he lost the will to fight, and to stay awake, he collapses to the floor motionless but still alive. Luckily for him.

Lee, who barely had time to react to this lethal attack, looks over at the woman, his savior and is bewildered.

She smiles and rolls her eyes. "You're welcome, handsome." She coos.

Lee regains his senses and replies replies, "Same to you, Miss..."

"Williams." She finishes. "Anna Williams. Buuuut... call me Anna. Ms. Williams makes me feel... boring."

Lee grins and nods. "Well let me properly thank you for coming to my rescue, Anna. Truth be told, Never pictured myself being the prince in distress to an amateur."

"Everyone has their moments." She assures Lee, slowly making her way to him with a warm smile.

Anna places herself in front of Lee with only mere milimeters apart, and her ocean blue eyes scan Lee. Lee, unsure yet interested by her advances does not encourage nor scowl at Anna's move, only waits.

Anna finally shakes her head and tsks Lee gently running a hand down Lee's lip. Lee flinches from the mild sting but does not pull himself away.

"Let's get that face of yours cleaned up." Anna playfully tells him, gingerly grabbing his hand. "Annnd I could use the company of a fine gentlemen."

"Do I have a choice?"

Anna hums. "You do. But, I insist." Her hand gently rubs his palm. "And I think you're smart enough not to say no to a lady offering you a good offer."

Lee chuckles. "Point taken."

Anna guides Lee on the chair that was occupied by Nina and seats him down. She went through the process of splashing some cold water on a smooth wash cloth and softly patting it on Lee's face while he winced and sucked the air through his teeth.

Anna lowly chuckles. "Poor baby. Almost done." She quickly finishes up as promised. "There. All done."

Lee smiles. "Well, Ms. Williams..."

"Anna." She affirms.

"Anna." Lee corrects himself. "I'm flattered by your hospitality. And I apologize for your... friend for pulling that crude move on you."

Anna frowns looks away with her cheeks blushing again. "Definitely did not saw that coming. Guess my sister is still in there somewhere."

"Your sister?"

"Nina." She reveals the name and looks back at Lee. "It's a long story, but... let's just say certain events have made her suffering from a nasty set of amnesia."

"I see." Lee says, not wanting to press further feeling it's not his business. "Do you... have anything to drink? I'm afraid I'm a bit parched at the moment."

"Sorry, handsome." Anna offers him a cold bottle of water. "Nothing fancy right now. Just pure water."

Lee flashes a grateful smile before gulping a quarter of his drink. "Ahh... excellent!"

Anna arches a brow. "You know, I still don't know who this fine specimen is in front of me."

"Ah! Where are my manners?" Lee chuckles. "The humble beach goer you see before you is none other than the simple Lee Chaolan: Resident of the Bahamas and the current volleyball champion."

"Modest are we?" Anna flashes a toothy grin. "Well... Mr. Lee." She rises out of her seat. "Can you show your work as champion of the volleyball court."

"Is that a challenge, Anna?"

Anna giggles. "An... invitation."

Lee grins and rises to his feet. "And I humbly accept!"

"Weelll..." Anna grabs his hand again and pulls him away from the chairs. "Don't keep me waiting. Just a fair warning I play to win."

Lee chuckles. "Excellent!"

Anna laughs along, too, and both Lee and her stroll passed their defeated offenders, and Lee is thankful that he's presented with more of a challenge.

* * *

 **That's a rap for this chapter! Soo... what I want to do with Anna is make her a feminine fatelle, but not in a raunchy way like in the later Tekkens. Graceful, yet sexy basically. And yes, this is a LeAnna ship.**

 **Oh, and when Anna says "KAY!" that's one of her attack cries in Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag 1. Yes, the Anna in my story resembles Anna from Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag 1. I think she looks better in those games.**

 **PS: The three dudes and Anna's bra being unhooked by Nina is a reference from Tekken 3 in one of Anna's Epilogue. So you're welcome! Anna's epilogue with a bit of spice to it.**

 **Anyways: Hope you guys enjoyed and lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Night of Splendor

**A Night of Splendor (EDITED)**

The pink sun that is dimly lit over the bruising colored ocean is slowly sinking downwards into the water. Anna always found that moment to be hauntingly beautiful.

With the protection of her sunglasses over her sad eyes, Anna watches the mesmerizing golden hour moment while sipping her beautifully oceanic glass of vin rouge red wine while she waits for the deluxe chicken alfredo pasta.

Sitting on the vast balcony of the five-star restaurant that looks out at the entire city of Nassau, Anna draws her attention away from the sun and down towards the skyline of the beautiful island city. The sound of music playing from a well crafted Victorian piano whispers thoughts of a serene shopping night in those elegant shopping malls. Anna lowly chuckles of the grand fantasy.

After staying in the tropical Bahamas for four days, Anna finds it a welcoming change of pace compared to the bustling city hot spots known for their lively nights. Events that equally bring splendor to Anna, but tranquility does have fine tastes from time to time.

Anna thinks back to the time she spent in Singapore more than twenty years ago. She remembers going into this enormous shopping mall on Orchard Road where she bought the best silk dresses on sale. One of those silk dresses is her favorite red and blue dresses that are both embedded with a colorful crane proudly displayed on the lower right corner of each dress.

Like Nassau, however, Anna welcomes the change in attire with her zebra themed clothes and black high heels that looks more like a fashionable jumpsuit with a fluffy fur collar that daringly travels down her smooth tummy and her belly button.

She turns away from the view, in a 180 turn, and to the outside balcony where the chattering of costumers fills the air. Anna sees two children running around the laughing and chasing each other in a game of tag. A smile curves across her rosy lips finding their innocence adorable. As they disappear past tables and behind the piano, Anna spots a server with a black vest and pure white pants, the uniform of the establishment. As he approaches Anna, he's a modest looking man, but young and handsome with a smooth olive skin complexion with a strong presence of gel in his blasted back gel hair.

Anna wrinkles her nose and frowns when she can smell the toxic scent of too much deodorant burning up her nostrils. The only smell to counter the man's chemical odor is her heavenly alfredo pasta.

"One Deluxe Chicken Alfredo?" He announces the meal to Anna. At least he's being professional and courteous.

The patient woman banishes her sunglasses from her eyes and stares at the waiter with her warm eyes.

"Yes." Anna's smooth voice replies. As she eyes, the meal set on the table for her, Anna's mouth begins to water of the creamy chicken noodle pasta that is hers. "Mmm... you know how to make a girl smile."

She can tell her words are making his cheeks grow into a deep rose color.

"Is there anything else you need, ma'am?"

Anna raises her glass that's nearly empty. "Another refill of vin rouge please?" She asks softly

The spellbound waiter eagerly nods and bolts away with her glass in his hand.

The younger Williams sibling chuckles at his boyish enthusiasm and thinking he's an interesting and cute man to chat up with, but unfortunately for him, Mr. Lee Chaolan beat him to that offer first.

Anna does not pick up her food thinking she'll give Lee a few more minutes before eating without him.

Earlier today, Anna had the privilege of meeting Lee after he was the perfect gentleman, and very handsome in his own unique way. Definitely someone worthy of a fierce volleyball competition and an extravagant dinner.

"Ahh! Excellent! I see my companion for the night has made herself comfortable."

Anna looks up to hear that familiar enriching smooth voice. She beams seeing Lee marching over to her with a high fashion black tux shinning from the setting sun's rays.

"My, hero." Anna coos.

As Lee is about to take his seat, Anna rises to stand and snakes her well-toned arms around Lee's neck and plants a light peck on his cheek. Lee's eyes went up and curve a small genuine grin. "You really are a very forward woman, Anna."

Anna retains her warm smile. "I have no reserve when it comes to expressing myself, Mr. Lee." Her eyes stare into Lee's for a few seconds with a familiar inquisitive gaze from earlier today but quickly takes her seat. "My... direct attitude won't be a problem, will it?"

Lee chuckles taking his seat across from Anna. "Not at all. It's a feeling I can get used to." Lee quips.

Anna nods, her grin shifting into something more teasing. "Good answer."

Lee is quick to decide on his meal: The Rose King Lobster with garlic knots and cheese fondue. With his menu offered to the same waiter, all Lee could be patient while Anna has her delicious meal taunting them both with it's steaming bittersweet smell.

"You know you're allowed to eat, right?"

Anna playfully scoffs. "Without the delicious Rose King Lobster? That would be rather rude, don't you think?"

Lee chuckles. "Well considering that I was the arrogant snob who kept a fine woman waiting very patiently, I believe I may have earned a bit of rude behavior."

His response made Anna giggle. "Yeeessss." She draws out her yes not losing her playfulness. "To keep a woman waiting half a minute late is a truly heinous behavior."

"Well..." Lee looks out to the bruising pink sky. "Any ideas on how I can make it up to you? The night has just begun."

Anna raises an eyebrow. "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you, handsome?"

Lee chuckles and raises his hand. "Oh please! I'm not that much of a boar." He snorts still laughing at such a crude move. "No, I'm actually curious if you're still interested in any other nightly activities."

Seeing the truth in his words, Anna relaxes and her smile returns. "Weelll... there is this reef that's said to have an enchanting view. The water's supposed to loosen tense muscles. Schools of all sorts of aquatic sea life."

"Including sharks," Lee adds humorously, but there is a mild concern in his tone.

Anna, sensing his worry about the aquatic apex predators, offers her assurance. "That won't be a problem." She says softly. "No sharks, just the harmless ethereal beauty of a twilight sea."

Lee can feel his smile curve farther across his cheeks. He wasn't aware that Anna can be quite poetic with her attempts at persuasion.

"Fine." Lee gives his answer, feigning an annoyed tone. "Then consider my debt repaid in full."

"No problem, dear." Anna settles it. "Then wherever you want to do next."

"The Poseidon Theatre is supposed to have a promising show tonight. If you're interested." The silver-haired man suggested.

Anna let's out a surprised laugh. "Someone who appreciates the original arts. And here I thought people no longer have any interest in the finer things in life."

Lee closes his eyes and tilts his head down staying silent for a few seconds. Then he speaks. "People say that the world is getting smaller every time mankind makes incredible advancements. Like the internet or touch screen smartphones. But, the truth is the world is still very enormous."

Anna gazes at a subtle looking Lee intrigued by his way of thinking. "Oh really?"

Lee quietly chuckles. "With everything moving so fast, it's easy to overlook simple beauties that happen to be right in front of you."

Anna's eyes shot up in amazement. "Lee... wow! You certainly know how to impress a woman." Behind her playful tone lies genuine amazement.

Lee glances up to meet Anna's gaze. "I do my best."

Anna laughs snorting a little. Lee found her snorting adorable. "And a modest gentleman. Oh! I stumbled across a unicorn."

Lee snickers trying to hide his facial expression on how Anna mentions a unicorn, but he can't help but feel a mild heat in his cheeks.

"Awww! You're blushing!" Anna expels a low giggle and leans forward with her elbows on the table and her chin sitting on the palms of her hands. "So underneath your macho bravado exterior is a big teddy bear who adores mythical horses?"

Lee, gaining the confidence to counter Anna's accurate assumption, grins and leans back in his chair. "That's a pretty bold claim, Anna. I assume you have the evidence to back it?"

Anna tilts her head to the side and flashes a loving gaze. "A lady doesn't reveal her greatest tricks, Mr. Lee. But I'll tell you a secret." She arm slides across the table and gently grips Lee's black gloved hand. "When a man looks away with rosy cheeks, it's a sign of embarrassment." She murmurs, while adding kindly, "And that's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about."

Lee becomes petrified from Anna's warm hold over his hand. Looking at the zebra clothed woman, he can feel her warm embraceable aura beaming around their vicinity. This woman, two decades younger than him, is definitely the most confident when it comes to making her moves.

"A flatterer, are you, Anna." Lee quips, shielding his touched feelings.

Anna hums softly in disagreement. "Not a flatterer. Like you said, just very forward."

Lee says nothing but smiles and nod with a grunt of acknowledgment. It wouldn't be a surprise that Anna is falling for him. Her attitude and body language show a woman who is clearly interested and looking for some form of intimate relationship. The thought crosses Lee's mind, and it would be a lie if he is not interested in accepting Anna's potential invitation.

However, Lee knows all too well how young woman Anna's age can confuse intimacy or some form of love with infatuation. They fantasize about their ideal lover that it's easy to block out all of the flaws men carry with them.

And with Lee, his flaws are numerous.

But that's not the only reason he's reluctant to tread down this path.

"The Rose King Lobster?" The waiter from before returns with Lee's meal with the hard red shell of the lobster shimmering a shine across the ribs up to its behemoth claws. "Here you go, Mr. Lee."

Lee gives the waiter a polite nod and offers him a small but rewarding tip before departing away from the duo.

"I think we're both free to eat now," Lee says.

Anna nods. "Indeed."

As they finally started to feast upon their meals, It does not take long for the duo to engage in several lovely conversations from traveling to succulent meals.

 **TK**

Preparing to board the plane departing from the Bahama's, Nina impatiently waits in line the plane boarding gate slowly swallows up the long line of people.

It hasn't even been two days, and she's already deserting Anna on a vacation. She should feel guilty about abandoning her sister and is sort of waiting to feel some ping of remorse, but she feels none.

She couldn't feel anything towards Anna, but this vacation felt empty and without a proper purpose. Something that Nina seems to be yearning for.

People say that the earliest memories are formed when their blubbering toddlers with some significant memory such as walking or learning their first word. For Nina, it's waking up in a hospital bed with Anna by her side. She hazily remembers her sister's frisky attitude, her mild teasing, and being genuinely concern for her well being. But Nina felt no gratitude towards her or any feelings at all.

Is that normal? Or is she just incapable of feeling any emotions towards certain people?

She feels very pleased pulling that cruel move on hooking Anna's bikini, not because she hates Anna, but because she felt a small sense of amusement and satisfaction in the act. Although less than lukewarm, it's evidence that she's capable of bearing human emotions. To a small limit.

Still, she will not find answers laying about in the sun. She wants to know who she was before she lost her memory. She tries getting answers from Anna, and she's met with silence and a few sidetracking teasing comments.

If she can't find them here, she'll try somewhere else.

Nina finally enters the gate and it does not take long for her to take her place in first-class seating. One of the perks of being a Williams sister is having huge savings. She leans back looking out the small port window at the dark bruising purple sky. The sun is gone, but its influence of dim colors remain. Nina starts her eyelids growing heavy threatening to cover her ice blue eyes, but she vows not to doze off until this plane is in the air.

Nina feels a jolt of energy when she hears the sound of a pouted squeal coming from some noisy infant followed by the shushing of some nurturing mother, but it's short-lived. The blonde haired woman feels herself sinking into her seat.

It takes about fifteen minutes for the plane to finally to begin the painful slow path onto the runway before feeling the climatic speed boost and the gradual climb into the air. Nina can barely see the island with pockets of small bright orbs dotting the Bahamas.

Looking away from the window, Nina sighs and brings a hand to her head feeling another emotion that's little stronger than the last time. A pang of guilt.

 **TK**

Lee and Anna have been keeping themselves busy in the relatively calm capital of Nassau. They gleefully departed from the Poseidon Theatre after enjoying a rather comical alternative to Shakespeare's original dark masterpiece, Macbeth. Now, they were on their way to the enchanting reef that Anna speaks so highly about.

"Doesn't it feel darker that the performance was more comedic?" Lee questions curiously.

"Hmmm... what's the old saying? Some people have a wicked sense of humor?" Anna whimsically answers. "Sooo... yes. It does feel more morbid than the original, does it?"

Lee grunts in agreement. "I see your point."

Anna glances up at Lee looking rather disturbed. Did that performance really bother him? Feeling his mild distressed state, Anna slides her hand up Lee's arm and caresses his arm. "You okay?" Her voice is soft and wispful.

Before Lee could answer, he's enveloped in a warm hug by the young brunette. He feels herself sinking into her feeling this embrace to be alien, yet welcoming. Like Anna's attitude. He can smell an intoxicating scent that is soothing to the senses.

"That performance didn't sit right with you. Didn't it." Her murmur expresses a gentle worry, one that would melt the most hardened constitution.

Lee grins and returns the favor by resting her hands on her shoulders. "I find it rather strange when fine pieces of work stray from the original drama."

Lee slightly pulls way, still having Anna's arms wrapped around him. She looks at him with an emphatic look. She's hard to read, but Lee feels like an open book.

"We shouldn't keep your reef waiting."

Anna cocks her head to the side. There is no change in her expression.

After a deep inquisitive gaze, she finally replies quietly. "Okay."

Suddenly Anna gracefully dances around Lee with the support of his arm until she springs in front of him gaining a healthy head start. "Don't keep me waiting, Lee!" She playfully calls out.

Lee smirks and picks up the pace to catch up with Anna.

 **TK**

An exotic school of fish travels in a tight formation over the vibrant and colorful reefs teeming with all sorts of aquatic sea life. They pass through a natural gateway from the coral passing a small group of clownfish.

The school quickly disperses when a beautiful angular figure harmlessly swims pass them before reforming their group in no time at all. Anna effortlessly kicks her feet across in awe of the underwater kingdom that remains untouched by the activity of humans.

Anna ceases her movements, parrying under the water searching for Lee. She got lost admiring the reef's beauty that her focus on Lee was poor. Luckily she quickly finds him awkwardly and cautiously swimming around the walks of sea life scuttling around him.

Anna flashes a goofy grin seeing how silly he looks. She fluidly glides across the water to reach him and playfully teases him by swimming around him like she's a vicious great white shark. Thankfully, Lee did not panic and sprang to the surface and instead finds it just as amusing.

Feeling the need for air, the duo makes for the surface and pierces the rippling wall heads first. Lee gasps loudly for the needed air, while Anna silently inhales her breath. They both swim to the shoreline after their energy was well spent in the crisp cool water. Lee is the first to collapse onto the soft blanket of sand heaving in more deep breaths like someone who finally finished a grueling city marathon.

Anna presses herself against Lee and traces her index finger in small circles on Lee's well-toned chest. She hums softly and rests her head close to where his heart resides, and hears a rapid beat slowly but surely calming itself.

"Did you see any mermaids?" Anna impishly whispers.

"Just one." Lee replies between breaths.

"Hmm lucky you."

Both lay in the sand for awhile until Anne raises her head slightly and slowly climbs upwards to meet Lee's dripping face. Their eyes meet and genuine smiles are formed. Anna flutters her eyes close and slowly leans in to have her soft lips brush up against Lee's mouth. Their lips retain a soft touch until Anna starts giggling on her upper lip is being gently nibbled by Lee.

Anna daringly swings her leg over Lee and climbs on top of him dominating the kiss.

They soon break way, breathing lightly for needed air until Anna murmurs in his ear.

"My room's not far from here. Do you want to stay with me?"

* * *

 **Ultimate cliffhanger! Sorry guys! Don't worry you'll find out Lee's answer in the next chapter!**

 **I want to point out that although this story will focus around Anna and Lee, other characters will be introduced with their own parts in the story given that this is the King of Iron Fist of Tournament.**

 **Speaking of Anna and Lee, whaddya guys think of their little relationship so far?**

 **More on the way! Thanks guys! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Tekken is owned by Namco and Bandai, not me.**_

 **Underground G Corporation Facility, Nebraska, USA (EDITED)**

Dana Garcia never has never witnessed such an invaluable discovery. The cells and the DNA are what make a living organism possible. While the cells are responsible for the structure, the DNA is the data blesses the organism with traits, quirks, flaws, strengths, weaknesses, everything that resembles a live human being.

But looking through the rectangular glass monitor of a man floating in the biotank, Dana discovers so much more to the cells and DNA of this subject.

The possibilities that must originate from a well-written science fiction novels she used to read extensively during her days in college.

Dana is a woman in her mid-twenties with a scientific mind to rival that of Sir Issac Newton. Being a urban native from the metropolis of Dallas, Texas, Dana's aptitude scores were off the charts, which caught the attention of the US Air Force. They wanted her scientific expertise for various projects that she would potentially head.

The way everyone's face looked where Dana just laughed haughtily in that rough and tumble Colonel's face and flat out rejected his offer. She may as well closed the door to an amazing opportunity permanently after a few insulting nicknames she called out.

Instead, a much better opportunity came up. One with promise and clear goals: a scientist at the full-fledged biotech conglomerate known as G Corporation. Dana's been responsible for the several breakthroughs on various projects relating to bio-genetics.

That's how she's been assigned her own team to care and research on the notorious Kazuya Mishima.

Dana's heard stories of Kazuya, and many of them were sinister in nature. Champion of the first King of Iron Fist Tournament, to the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, to being thrown into the mouth of a volcano. By his own father! Heihachi Mishima!

Thankfully, G Corporation resurrected a scorch ridden Kazuya back to proper health a few days later, and has spent his time in secret practicing martial arts, meditating, and ambitiously trying to unlock the full potential of the Devil Gene trapped in his body.

The Devil Gene. Dana just laughed about it thinking it was a sick joke. In front of Kazuya! Everyone thought that he would strangle the life out of her thin neck. Instead, the brooding man calmly explained more about the Devil Gene, and it did not take long for an awestruck Dana to volunteer for this project.

Her bright copper eyes glare intently at the intense, yet the serene face of a sleeping Kazuya. He bears a thin face with a strong muscular jaw. His bright bronze cheeks are decorated with deep yet graciously curve scars that are only disconnected by his nose. His midnight black hair is fluidly blasted back and his thick bushy brows are in a sharp angle downwards barely touching his harsh closed eyes.

Dana chuckles still thinking he looks like one of those hardcore characters from those anime's she used to watch.

Resisting the nerve to gaze below the waistline, Dana still cannot get over the fact that Kazuya has been a crafted a top physique form with the fine mix of toughness and elegance. His chest is sculpted with every muscle down to the last detail without a trace of any fat visible. The burnt scars are thick and savage from his chest to the tips of his arms.

A grim reminder of the volcano that killed him.

Kazuya has the body of the ideal ancient Olympian.

 _Not to mention that hot ass!_

Dana's wicked grin vanishes as she looks the division of cells on the screen on the top right. From the data she's gathering, the mutated devil cells are vastly outnumbered by the natural human cells, but they hold a vast influence over the numerous counterparts like a few ant queens directing the thousands of workers.

Dana frowns. The devil cells are killing off the human cells, but they are met with a stubborn resistance. The resistance of the human cells can quickly exhaust the devil cells for a long time.

This is how Kazuya is able to remain human both physically and spiritually.

But the human cells are only prolonging the inevitable dominance of the devil cells. That's why Kazuya is willingly subjecting himself to numerous experimental procedures, he's hoping to find a way to control the devil gene.

So far, however, Dana is frustrated by the lack of the countermeasures to at least contain the devil gene.

She lets out an irritated grunt and rests her hand on her forehead. She's exhausted and is now ready to bring Kazuya out of the tank.

"Anything interesting?" A cheerful man's voice echoes loudly in the compact lab room.

Dana gasps and winces from the abrupt call. Her body begins to tense up recognizing that voice.

Dana forces out a chuckle, relaxing her muscles. "Oh yeah!" She sarcastically elates. "I just found this little microscopic mole on the burnt skin! Very tiny little guy! And it's the magic bullet to this baby!"

Loud rapid footsteps close up behind her until they suddenly stop. "Seriously?!"

Dana snickers at her partner's excitement and gullible behavior. "No, but you were a great distraction for a few minutes." She answers plainly.

She cocks her head to the side to see a tall lanky man of a dark bronze complexion in a loose lab coat with a wrinkled grey T-shirt with a brutal looking alien displaying it's blood-soaked nails. A sharp contrast to his neatly combed hair and intense scuffle blanketing his face.

Dana gives her colleague, Shonkar, a friendly grin and playfully jabs him in the leg. Despite his humble appearance, Shonkar is no simpleton. Being born and raised in London, the United Kingdom, he graduated at the top of his class at Oxford University, G Corp caught wind of his brilliance and approached him with this opportunity.

Another benefit of working for G Corp is that they are loose with their uniform code, as long as every employee is present with a lab coat and ID. Something that Shonkar takes advantage of fully.

"Devil boy still sleeping?" Shonkar asked.

Dana nods. "Like a broody baby." She adopts a more serious tone. "It's still the same results: The devil cells are slowly taking over, but right now they're incapacitated."

"It's got to be more than the human cells?" Shonkar thoughtfully hypothesize.

Dana looks up at him with an arch brow. "Like some sort of unknown gene?"

Shonkar nods. "Possibly." He points at the screen. "See how these devil cells are acting passively? Like some sort of barrier is blocking them or something."

Dana inquisitively hums thinking of the possibility. "Well whatever it is, it's certainly delaying the harvesting of the regular cells." She lets out a long yawn realizing how tired she is. "Alright... I'm gonna wake sleeping beauty up soon and give him the bad news. After that, I'm hitting the hay."

Shonkar pats Dana on the shoulder with a toothy grin stretched across his face. "Look on the bright side: At least I'm not waking him up!"

Dana gives him a not so amusing frown and glares at him in silence.

Shonkar starts stifling his laugh. "What that doesn't make you feel better?" He bursts out cackling in a scratchy high pitch cry. "It makes me feel better!" He pats her and departs from the room still laughing like some frenzied banshee.

"I fucking hate you!" She shouts at him somewhat amused now.

"I know!" His screeching laugh echoes the halls.

Dana scoffs and returns her attention to the screen, randomly scrolling through the microscopic map. She lazily lays her cheek against the palm of her hand fighting the urge to fall asleep on her desk. Just before her eyes fluttered closed, a lone bright orb illuminates a shining white pulse sending a wave across the cells.

Dana grunts and shakes her head muttering, "The heck..?"

She curses silently at herself for foolishly scrolling too far out of the broad map of cellular structure and lets out a frustrated groan fearing she may have lost an amazing discovery.

"C'mon... C'mon, baby..." She silently pleas her computer to give her a clear visual whatever that unknown illumination is. "Show mama the pretty light! C'mon, girl!"

Dana has never been one to beg in general, but for once, begging has given her what she wants. She zooms in on the same white orb, which sends another wave across the cells.

"There you are." She makes a kissing sound and focuses in on the unknown discovery. "Heeeelllllllooooooo!"

With her gaze fixated on the bright microscopic light, Dana feels a strange sense of tranquility that grows stronger the longer she's staring at it. She can feel her lips stretching into a large curvy grin when her heart is full of content and happiness that makes her rigid muscles massage themselves loose. It's like this vibrant organism is the purest light ever produced in all of biology.

"What are you, gorgeous?" She mutters quietly.

When she catches the next pulse created by the bright light, she follows the ongoing wave in the northwest direction as it hovers above the infinite normal cells without having any effect. However, when coming across the abnormal devil cells, she gasps when she witnesses the cells is slowly shifting into a more natural state. The gradual change slowly stops and the devil cells are fully restored but are not 'fully charged' non-scientifically speaking for the dull-witted idiot.

"Holy shit..." Her smile reveals her toothy grin and whistles. "Houston, I may have hit the jackpot!"

Dana slips her hand into her pocket and pulls her smartphone out of her pocket after a tight struggle and after selecting a key contact brings the phone to her ear.

The other line picks up after the second beep.

 _"Dana? You alright?"_

"Shonkar, get back here! Now!"

 ***TK***

 **Violet Estate, Bahamas**

His days in the tournament are in the past, but that doesn't mean Lee grew bored in perfecting his martial arts skills. Other than reading a good book or a stimulating game of chess, perfecting the traditional art of karate is an excellent candidate to sharpen both the mind and the body.

His left leg unleashes a set of quick and precise kicks upon two virtual red circles, one of many that tower and surround him in a claustrophobic circle, and with two lightning strikes, the two red targets flash to green and digitally disintegrated.

Many circles remain and they were slowly closing in on him from all sides.

Lee expels a sharp cry from his throat and twirls his right leg across a diagonal straight line of now 4 green circles before vanishing.

Lee then performs a series of combinations solely focusing on his legs vanishing several floating red orbs from the already vanishing circle.

With his bitter departure from the Mishima Zaibatsu, Lee escalated his spite by abandoning the Mishima styled martial arts and mastered traditional karate. Over time, he developed a fighting style mostly devoted towards kicking.

Lee finds this a more reliable replacement for the previous martial art.

He easily finishes off the remained of the circle with a spinning side kick with a punishing uppercut to the sole red dot. Lee feels liberated and accomplished as he is rewarded with a sight of a pristine sterile white room completely devoid of doors or furniture. The natural crisp cool air quickly diminishes the increasing heat of Lee's upper bare body.

Lee quickly steadies his breathing to slow deep breaths and runs his neck around in a circle until he's rewarded with a fulfilling pop. He performs a few quick pivots with his feet to help cool himself down. A haunting thought from the night before ceases his routine.

Anna was truly a one of a kind young woman, like a maiden lioness that skillfully traps her more powerful prey with subtle affection and direct action. All the more reason why Anna nearly slashed through all of his defenses like a knife through butter.

It's no secret that he's very fond of the female species, and is not afraid to have nights of blissful intimacy from time to time. But he never commits to them. Some understood his reasoning, some were in agreement, and others had their hearts broken.

With Anna, whatever her plans were that night, he never experienced anything like it before. He was more than tempted to say yes, come home with her, share the night with her, and tenderly hold her in his arms until the new day had dawned.

And that's why he refused her invitation.

He still remembers the callous words he said to her.

 _"Oh, Anna. I think we both know how this will transpire."_ His tone was brash and proud. _"We share a wondrous night and we fully fall under lusts blissful spell. Many mornings spent in the bedroom lazying about in bed, making foolish shenanigans until later afternoon. And the cycle repeats itself nonstop until we grow bored and tired of each other but refuse to leave each other because of the fading_ lust. He laughed at the foolish thought. _"How long will that be? Five, ten years? That would be a huge waste now, would it?"_

Those are the exact words before departing without even shooting a glance at a rejected Anna.

 _That was one of the most... challenging trials I have gone through. Was bitter, but will be bittersweet later on..._

"Mr. Lee?" A smooth yet professional English female voice echoes softly throughout the room.

"Yes, Val?" Lee courteously responds twirling around in a sharp 180-degree turn to face his reliable secretary and colleague.

Val stands in a poised and proper stance with a folder in one hand and a towel and water bottle in the other. with a buttoned dark grey cashmere coat and a matching elegant skirt that shines from the lighting of the room. She is a average height lanky woman with a neatly wrapped chestnut brown ponytail with two small loose bangs displayed from her temples. Her silver brown eyes are slightly enhanced in size, because of her high-quality office glasses.

Mature, experienced and confident, Lee could not ask for a more excellent employee.

"The demonstration is about to begin, sir." She informs him in a friendly tone while offering him the towel and water.

"Ahh, excellent!" Lee silently exclaims. "Thank you." He gladly takes her generous offer and gulps a quick sip of water before splashing the rest on his mild red face.

Lee marches forward with Val marching right beside him, her heels sharply clicking to the sleek surface with each step. From a perspective of the naked eye, it feels this room is infinite as Lee and Val continue to walk farther and farther away from the center without having to worry about blindly crashing into the walls. A sharp hissing sound is produced as a piece of the wall sinks into the ground allowing for an exit for the duo. The missing piece sprouts back up after Lee and Val steps out.

"Dr. Platts assures that the latest tests for the prototype are a success." Val hands him the folder showing him the report. "He's confident that it will be clear of simulations in four months, he says."

Lee furrows his brows and discards the report to his side. "That man has cost me more than enough time with these delays. The deadline for Combot is fast approaching, and he still insists on using training wheels on it!"

"Well, Dr. Platts insists on a thorough review of all of Combot's functions to eliminate any glitches." Val calmly reasons. "He said that the littlest minor glitch could majorly backfire."

"I admire his caution," Lee says coolly. "However, it's his methods of training that are left to be desired."

"Do you have a solution, sir?"

"Sometimes fortune favors the bold," Lee mutters with determination.

Val's eyes widen. "Sir?"

"Inform Dr. Platts to abandon the training protocols and to have Combot on standby." Lee orders. "Time for the training wheels to come off."

 **TK**

The massive estate's structure resembles a majestic Mediterranean villa with a homegrown vineyard with a Olympian themed pool with dark ocean blue tiles that shine beneath the clear water. However, many more wonders await inside the mansion.

As Lee and Val stroll through the pool area occupied by several young women rapturously engaged in all sorts of activities both active and stimulating. Many of them squeal like excited school girls when they see a shirtless Lee walking across the pool area, while others teasingly greet him from afar with the alluring waves of fingers and sing-song calls.

Lee lowly chuckles at their reactions. "These poor girls still think I'm some sort of Olympian god."

"Well..." Val eyes linger at his runners build chest. "You are displaying something promising to our guests, sir. If I may be so bold, I would say that you are right about that as-"

"Val..." Lee feigns his lecturing tone. "Remember what I said?"

"The ocean is vast, and there are plenty of fish in the sea?" Val correctly guesses.

"The ocean is vast, and there are plenty of fish in the sea," Lee repeats proudly.

"I still say that's a ridiculous way of saying it," Val mutters amusingly.

"Oh, please!" Lee exclaims dramatically. "It's poetic!"

"It's boring!" Val counters. "All your doing is adding something very dull to a saying that has been around for... well decades!"

"Val, the moral." Lee reminds her. "Remember the moral of the saying would you, madam?"

"Well maybe if a girl steals your heart then I definitely will." She responds playfully.

With a soft chuckling, Lee hides a man whose heart feels like it's been tightened. He can't blame Val for unintentionally bringing up Anna, but he wishes he could think of something else. Hopefully, this new test will take his mind off her.

 _Infatuation certainly knows how to change the tune of a man's heart. One of his greatest weaknesses. And here I thought I was immune to such a lovely feeling._

Upon entering the villa, the sublime interior, which the only source of lighting comes from the rays of the sun, is a vast contrast to the polished white dry mud exterior. With a shimmering marble floor with a grand stone statue of a unicorn proudly parrying on its two hoofs. Beyond the statue is the spacious living quarters glittering with refining granite and marble. The clear glass walls showing a circular outdoor bathhouse resembling an ancient Mediterranean style and an enchanting garden teeming with a vibrant polyculture environment. Above a small set of stairs is a concealed fireplace that is not bursting with flames as well as a elegant table with tucked in chairs surrounding all corners. On a far end there are a set of cushions and a high deluxe flatscreen glass TV, a high-quality feat of engineering created by Violet Systems.

Elegance and grace is a favorite of Lee Chaolan.

Lee makes his way down a set of stairs avoiding the elevator.

"The elevator is working, sir." Val reminds him.

Lee skips a few steps down. "I'm warming up, Val." He tells her. "I need to get myself ready."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Val is at a loss, she picks up the pace to barely pass him. "Getting ready for what?"

"For Combot of course." Lee replies with resolved determination.

Val says nothing and retains a stoic stature, but beneath her professional appearance lies grave concern of Lee's directive for Combot.

 **TK**

Anna carefully brushes her hair back with her hands as the hot water from the showerhead trickles down on her bare body. The natural shampoo drops to the tile floor like a soapy waterfall before sinking into the drainage.

After the thorough washing of her soon to be smooth hair, Anna becomes motionless with her head down to the bubbly bottom. Her long night of splendor was cut short by the abrupt and rather cruel rejection of Lee. Even when he's rude, he puts on that charm, but it only made it all the more infuriating and heartbreaking.

Ignoring the numbing pain in her chest, Anna's faltering arm turns the valve of the shower ceasing the boiling flow of water leaving a heavy mist of steam with a strong wooziness that plagues the young brunette woman. She remains still for a few minutes before opening the glass door and stagger out of the shower, padding her wet feet on the floor leaving heavy drops of hot water.

She moans feeling a heavy dizziness in her head effecting her now blurry vision. She leans into the granite sink breathing heavily as she reaches for a towel to thoroughly dry her hair. Anna softens her breathing and her vision becomes clear as she finally finishes drying her hair, she fetches a larger towel to dry her naked body around before departing from the bathroom discarding the towel onto the floor.

Anna is a woman of refine tastes, and she always chooses the best of everything as long as they match her standards. She's always been strangely picky about those sort of details. Her room is equal to that of a luxurious condo found on the American West Coast with a theme mixed with the classic and modern world. Padding her semi-dry feet up the cold stairs, Anna makes it to the top eyeing her silver satire sheet bed looking out at the city of Nassau. She slowly approaches the glass to overlook the scenery before her.

Her thoughts begin to overtake her. Anna remembers seeing that cryptic note left by Nina, saying she was leaving and that Anna should not contact her. Sullen, but understanding, Anna reluctantly accepts her sister's choice, but she can't help but worry she'll slip back into the nasty habit of taking up cold-blooded contracts for money.

Anna lets out a tired chuckle knowing the hypocrisy in her thoughts. Anna and Nina were taught how to be professional assassins, although their teachers were sharp contrasts.

 _She certainly has the stone cold killer aspect. Thanks, dad._

Anna frowns remembering the envy of how she was always looked down by her own father. It was Nina who received his training, it was Nina who was guided by him. But Anna? Richard wouldn't even let her use a pistol for target practice!

 _That's when mom taught me everything she knew._

"In a way looks like he did me a favor." Anna wearily murmurs feeling drained and wishes to sink into her bed.

She flops down on her bed sighing softly not even thinking of getting dressed or getting under the covers. She pulls a pillow close to her naked self and stretches her slender leg over it and hugs it tightly.

Not entirely having Lee evicted from her mind, Anna shed a single tear on his cold words. She wonders why he would do such a thing to her? To act like such a pompous self-righteous ass who would have the audacity to hurt her like that. Usually, that's the sort of tactic used by arrogant men who are done taking advantage of a woman after being together for the night.

Lee rejected even that!

From Lee's rejection to Nina's disappearance, Anna has never felt so powerless and alone.

Then it hit Anna. The gazes they share, the lovely conversations, the vulnerability, the ruthless departure. It's all connected.

 _I get it now._

She curves a small tired smile, satisfied and confident that she broke the code.

 _Maybe with some luck, we'll see each other again, Mr. Lee._

Anna hums softly letting her mind enter the dream realm with her downtrodden spirit slightly uplifted in a lukewarm feeling, but is quickly overcome with a harsh cold feeling.

 **TK**

Combot's movements were slow and graceful as it imitates the movements of Dr. Oliver Platts. The soft whirring of it's mechanical limbs is that of a soft hiss. With the advanced learning AI, Combot is able to mimic Dr. Platt's movements perfectly. Tai Chi has always been a good warm up.

The design for Combot resembles that of the elite samurai of feudal Japan. Although it's a prototype, Combot is fairly slim with the appearance of a fit human. It's refined silver-titanium alloy plating is the main component of its body with shinning red dots for eyes, a smooth sloping face and natural armor for the back of it's neck. The only thing that resembles a bulky prototype would be the clumsy looking claws acting as Combot's hands.

Dr. Platts smirks in pride that the results are very promising. Despite some chewing from his employer, Mr. Lee, he's no fool when it comes to machines. They are tools that need to be thoroughly reviewed especially when it comes to an artificial intelligence.

Dr. Platts is an older looking man, the same age as Lee Chaolan, but lacks his employer's youthful looks and vibrant personality. With thinning copper hair and a rugged scruff on his chin, hardening his meager appearance. Everything else with the sterile white lab coat, a tight well-kept button red shirt, and stainless khaki's, some of his scientists' joke about the Head Technician is more concern about looking good at his job than actually doing it. Though they keep it to themselves not willing to take the risk to have their employment terminated. Regardless, he has been a major contributor to the Combot program.

The problem is that he's playing with fire with the deadline of Combot fast approaching. But Platts would rather have a robot that's flawless and fully controlled by it's human master, than rush it because money demands it.

 _And if Chaolan wants my help, we're going to be handling my creation my way!_

Dr. Platts grins smugly feeling he holds all the cards over Lee Chaolan.

The Doctor paces his movements more quickly with a few simple jabs a direct kick followed by a few combinations. Combot executed every single mimicking move flawlessly, maybe even better than Platts.

Platts lets out a satisfying laugh and relaxes while Combot copies his loose stance. "Program instruction: Initiate standard shutdown. Directive confirmed."

Combot's tiny red orb eyes began to twinkle a bright violet color and a low garble from the machine indicates a frequent change in its patterns. Almost as if Combot is trying to speak. His eyes return to their normal red state and his shinning head slowly tilts up to face the group of scientists sitting at their computers on desks. It notices the mild erratic behavior of each individual like there is a major problem.

The question is what is the problem?

Combot brings his focus to two new subjects entering the premises.

"Program instruction:" Dr. Platts repeats again in a more heated and wild tone. "Initiate standard shutdown. Directive confirmed!"

"Is there a problem, Dr. Platts?" The charming cocky voice of Lee Chaolan makes Platt's skin crawl in a nasty way.

The grizzled doctor swallows his pride and turns his attention to his flamboyant dressed employer. "No, sir." His rough deep voice replies.

"In that case, disable all standard test protocols for Combot and set up a simulation for me." Lee orders casually rolling his neck around.

Dr. Platts is at a loss. "I'm sorry... what?"

Lee nods. "You heard me." He walks past the doctor and towards the sealed off-white room where a disobedient Combot keeps his rigid gaze upon the silver-haired man. "Seal the doors and begin the combat scenario."

"But, sir!" Dr. Platts takes a step forward in protest. "It's not ready yet!"

Lee turns his head. "Val, override Dr. Platt's last directive and begin the combat scenario!"

The lifelong doctor's skin turns deathly pale but is powerless to express his shock and rage.

Val strolls over to the main terminal with her ID card pinched between her index finger and her thumb, and hovers it over the main computer, overriding any restrictions. Full access and authority is hers. She looks up at Lee who has his focus to the synthetic fighter in the testing room and silently gulps. She couldn't tell if Lee is overconfident, or that he's gone crazy.

Lee cocks his head at Val again. "Now, Val!" He sternly orders.

Val jolts and acknowledges his command with a curt, "Yes, sir!" She begins removing any combat restrictions on Combot, even the ones preventing Combot to do lethal damage.

Val yelps and staggers back when the computer starts blaring out an alert system along with the all bolded on the intense red screen:

 **UNAUTHORIZED USE DETECTED. EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN IN 20 SECONDS.**

"What the-" Val recuperates and pounces forward, desperately trying to shut down Emergency Protocols. "Why did it activate?! I have full access!"

"What's going on, Val?" Lee calls back a little alarmed as well.

Combot starts to feel the effects of the emergency shutdown as its eyes begin to fizzle in and out along with mild spasms and sparks erupting from deep in the shoulders. It's whirring knees start to buckle and threatens to fall on it's back if Lee did not catch Combot.

"What's happening?!" Lee demanded, resting Combot to the floor as it shakes violently like it was experiencing a brutal seizure.

"Self-destruct emergency protocol!" Val exclaims, desperately tapping her fingers on the virtual keyboard to reverse the effects. "It's overloading critical systems!"

"What?!" Lee grinds his teeth together and sprouts up, marching over to an observant Dr. Platts. "What the hell's going on?!"

Dr. Platt's ignores Lee and sprints to the terminal, forcing Val away. With the hover of his ID card, and the rapid tapping of the keyboard, the emergency shutdown is disabled, and the color of the red computer display fluidly changed into a serene cyan color.

The alarm is silenced, and a critically damaged Combot lays on the floor immobilized.

Lee growls giving Dr. Platt's a hostile glare before returning to the testing room where Combot is while a heated argument is boiling over between Val and the seasoned Doctor.

With a grim look on his face, Lee slowly crouches down on his knee and carefully examines the full extent of the damage. Small sparks continue to burst from various angles of the robot's body while a small pool of oil gradually grows from multiple leaks in its body. Despite the damage, Combot remains online evidence of the fading red eyes.

Lee snarls silently and his fist begins to tremble before rising to his feet. "Doctor Platts," His suave voice is dripping with a deadly acid. "I'd like to talk about your future here at Violet Sys-"

Lee suddenly feels a strong clamping on his ankle strong enough to completely cut off blood circulation. Before he could even turn around, Lee feels as if gravity is manipulating him and thrusts him in the air before colliding into the sterile white wall and collapsing to the ground.

Lee groans feeling the ice cold floor numbing the blunt pain he sustained. He glances up to see a jittering Combot on its feet with nasty twitch visible in its neck. An ear piercing hiss sounds off as the door of the testing room rises up and traps Lee and Combot within.

"Oh, brilliant!" The silver-haired man spat.

Lee, quick with his reflexes, hops up and slightly raises his fists at the volatile robot glaring at him. Lee pushes air out through his clenched teeth as he feels the cold goosebumps forming on his skin.

With each metallic clank, Combot sprints towards Lee like a bull threatening to trample a rodeo clown. Lee's reflexes once again delivered as he pivots his head to the side to evade a punishing thick claw to the face. Another successful evasion is executed, though Lee staggered a little this time due to Combot's lightning fast counter punch. It didn't stop there when Combot raises his foot and unintentionally dents the wall. Lee strikes back with duo kick to the center and up towards the malfunctioning robot's neck, brutally tilting it.

High pitch warbling gurgles from Combot, like it shouted an enraged war cry, and without warning, twirls and side strike Lee into the air for another critical landing.

Lee's vision becomes dangerously blurry as he quickly makes out the blurry figured Combot marching towards him at an alarming rate. Coughing violently, Lee quickly disciplines his woozy mind and commands his body to roll away and struggle to his feet.

Sucking air through his teeth, a battered Lee focuses on the rogue Combot, ready for it's offense.

 _Looks like it's body is having a hard time keeping itself afloat. The more effort it puts into its movements, the more it's vulnerable to falling apart._

Lee is assured by this quick summary, but even with time on his side, there's still the concern for Combot's quick combo strikes. This robot is designed to triumph over the most elite fighters!

That's when Lee sees his magic bullet within his opponent itself.

 _The neck! Excellent! Just need the right timing._

With his plan established, Lee spreads his form out and waves his finger at Combot to come at him.

Combot obliges without a second thought and sprints after the bruised and bloodied man. Its charge becomes more of a mindless two-legged beast flaunting its limbs aimlessly. As the two fighters became only millimeters apart, Lee gracefully spirals over Combot before landing behind it on his two feet with a glowing green vital tube in his oil blanketed hand.

Lee let's out a curt laugh, feeling a sense of pride that he defeated a nearly invincible fighting machine, regardless of the critical condition. As Combot turns to face Lee, it's neck starts to leak profusely of oil. It seems to notices this as it brings it's thick claw over the lethal wound before it begins to spurt out more of its black life essence. It's armed become more erratic as Combot looks as if he's desperately trying to seal his wound in an irrational manner.

Lee's proud expression quickly falters and contorts into a surprise confusion. The silvered hair man slowly relaxes his stance and stands up properly as he watches Combot slumping to the floor, making low gable sounds that vary in volume and tone. It quickly collapses on it's back trembling intensely; its claws still clutching the side of it's neck.

Lee becomes shock at Combot's state and cautiously approaches it. He slowly bends down on one knee to watch the dying robot kicking its legs and waving its head from one side to the next. Lee's expression softens as he feels a sharp tightening in his chest. As their eyes meet, he couldn't take his silver brown eyes off of Combot's flickering red ones. A mere few seconds becomes an eternity, and time begins to slow as the remaining life in Combot vanishes and slowly turns away, like some sad child who didn't want to look their parent in the eyes.

Lee is incapable of moving a single muscle and he couldn't bring his eyes away from Combot. This was a project gone wrong. So why does this feel like a tragedy for Lee?

His ears pick up the alarms, and hissing of the door, snapping him out of his sullen trance. He cocks his head away and exhales roughly before rising to his feet. Val rushes to Lee, demanding in a calm but alarmed tone. Lee just shrugs her off and marches out of the room through the several scientists rushing into the test room.

Before he could leave the labs, he turns back and venomously calls out, "Dr. Platts, my office!"

Those four words suck the color out of the Doctor's paralyzed body fearing the worse case scenario.

 **TK**

 **Heathrow Airport, London, United Kingdom.**

The cafe is gifted with a steady supply of customers, despite the sun not even rising yet.

Nina's mind blocked out all noise those rowdy cranky people as she focuses on her laptop researching her family's past. The only lead she has right now is located in Ireland, which she is waiting for her next flight to Dublin. It's silly, but Nina thought she should be a sense of adventure, or a sense of real desire to uncover her past, but she feels nothing.

Frankly, the only reason she's doing this is because she has nothing else to do.

 _It's either that or becoming a stewardess for an airline._

Nina let's out a humorless chuckle and sips away at her tea mixed with warm milk. She could do research for hours and still not find answers! Other than located in Ireland, Nina could not find the name anywhere. She must have typed _Richard Williams_ a hundred times and none of them match up with the man in the crumpled photo resting beside her hand.

A weary face, dark chestnut hair, sleep brown eyes, and a rough beard, Nina's father looks more like a monk in street clothes than a deadly assassin for the Irish Republican Army.

 _Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing with my life? Even if I get answers, what then?_

Nina's ears pick up some distant muttering coming from the booth all the way on the other side. She rolls her eyes getting annoyed that those idiotic boys are trying to see if they can woo her over. Not only did they look pathetic, but they like the confidence of a man. Even a woman with amnesia knows how a man should be around a woman.

Nina's peripheral vision catches one of them finally having the gall to approach her. Wrinkly t-shirt with jeans, small hair poorly blasted back, and a slight slouch in his posture. All were more than enough for an annoyed Nina to coldly say, "Go away."

At least the idiot has quick reflexes when he twirls around and walks away not trying to look ashamed. Unfortunately for him, his friends did not waste the opportunity to taunt him.

"Oooh, denied!"

"Better luck never, mate!"

"Oh fuck off all of you!"

"Hey! Where you going? Just teasing! C'mon!"

 _Probably changing into his big boy pants._

"You got to give the poor boy credit." A deep voice in a smooth Irish lilt caught Anna's attention. The startled blonde woman glances up to see her new visitor. "Keep it up and he might grow some hair underneath those pants."

The man Nina sees is wearing a rolled up sleeve shirt with a soft stubble dotting all over his strong chin. His black hair is a clean cut with tiny hard green eyes. He has a broad tall build to add to his rugged and charming appearance.

Nina groans in disgust at his comment. "Gross. Go away."

"Easy there, love." He says contently. "Just want to have a wee chat. Promise it'll be worth your time."

Nina's scowl does not vanish but gestures the stranger to take a seat. "You have about five minutes. Don't be boring."

"I'll only need two." He daringly declares. "Normally, people are not so keen on the hostile behavior, but after all these years, it's good to know you're still the same lovely ice cube, Nina."

Nina gasps silently. It's like saying her name has planted him under his spell as her body becomes frigid. Keeping her cool, Nina regains her composure and leans back against her chair. "Okay, you certainly have my attention... whoever you are."

The stranger chuckles. "Me name's unimportant. What is important is that I thought you were dead for nearly 20 years. Then, all of a sudden, you just sprout out of the ground like the Lord himself had been reincarnated."

Nina's scowl grows more intense and wishes she has a pistol with her.

"You really don't remember d'you?"

"And what is that I should be remembering?" Nina calmly questions.

"I'm not gonna force you, love." He replies with an assuring tone. "I'm just giving you an opportunity to help you get the answers you want."

Nina hums cautiously. "What's the chance, bigshot?"

Again he laughs quietly. "Straight to the point. Definitely, haven't changed, Nina." He looks down to his side with his arm wriggling around until he pulls out those strange portable phones with no buttons. After a few taps on the screen, he slides the phone to Nina for her to see a digital image of a middle age man that looks like a university professor.

"So, why am I looking at him?"

The man's expression grows dead serious. "His name is Kevin O'Harehan. Former CIA that did some wetwork for Her Majesty's eyes and ears all across Ireland before retiring about ten years ago."

"Why would a former CIA agent be in Ireland in the first place?" Nina asks, a little curious.

"To shut down IRA holdouts. Specifically, your father's holdouts."

Nina's stoic eyes widen by this revelation. "What?"

He grins at her reaction. "I knew that would get your attention." He fishes his phone off the table and taps on the screen not taking his eyes off of her. "About a few years back, the fella got himself a fancy new job at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Still using the same cutthroat tactics on me pals back home."

"So want me to use my long forgotten cutthroat tactics to make your life easier?" Nina quickly deducts.

He grins at her quick thinking. "You catch on quick, love." He flashes a few quick glances outside the cafe before calmly turning back to her. "Annnd done WAY before two minutes." He grunts loudly as he rises out of his seat. "Well, love, I can't say more now, but if you're still interested, you can meet up with me once you land in Dublin."

Before Nina could demand how he knew about her flight information, he takes hold of her hand and grips it tightly. Before she could strike him in the jugular, Nina feels something small and light dancing against her palm.

"Was good to see you, Nina." The man says genuinely before grunting loudly and rising to his feet. "Oh! And send Anna my love." He shamelessly chuckles. "She's always a beauty when she's angry."

Nina watches the man depart from the cafe as he makes a few sharp glances before fading into a huge crowd of people. With him gone, she looks down at the table to see that he planted a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She roughly opens the paper, damaging it with a few rips and tears, but does not fully destroy it. Nina quickly deciphers the words.

 ** _Meet me in Cork. Call me when you land. Don't use your phone_**

Seeing the number below his message, Nina carelessly slips the paper in her bag along with her laptop and takes her leave, but not without having one more sip of her tea.

Walking across the shining floors of the airport, Nina can feel a painful feeling of... nostalgia? She couldn't see it, but she can feel it. Whatever it is, or what it's trying to tell her, it doesn't matter now.

All that matters is she has to endure another flight with another unpleasant experience with jet lag.

 **TK**

 **Nassau, The Bahamas.**

Another young night in Nassau for Anna, only less rapturous.

Without the vibrant company of Lee, Anna is forced to wait outside of her hotel, the Royal Pearl, for her cab to arrive.

Regardless, Lee or no Lee, Nina or no Nina, Anna has not abandoned her plans on attending a fanciful establishment to satisfy a high-quality hunger. It's a shame she'll have to enjoy it all by herself.

Anna sees a few bubbly cheerful women that look to be around her age, or slightly younger. She smiles at their excitement and watches them intently as they all huddle together in front of those portable screen phones, and pose with hand signs and a loud drawn out, "Fromage!"

Anna looks away frowning a little. Looking at those women made her feel out of place. She wonders how many women in their twenties are strolling the streets the Nassau wearing an elegant red silk dress, matching heels and gloves, and a dark floral pantyhose over her slender legs. She has no doubt that it's an amazing style, but feels it would be an uncomfortable transition from her favorite red dress to regular street clothes with sneakers like those women are wearing.

"Excusez-moi!" Anna sees that she's got the attention of the cheery tourists. One of them, in a t-shirt, short jeans, and a ball cap, rushes over to Anna with her phone in her hand. "Umm... Take our... picture? Please?"

Anna couldn't help but grin at the girl. Her trying to speak English and that adorable puppy dog face is too adorable to say no to.

"Oui, cheri." Anna replies fluently and sweetly. "Umm... pouvez-vous me montrer comment prendre la photo?"

The girl is in total shock of Anna's flawless pronunciation but eagerly nods yes to Anna's question. After quickly being instructed on how to take a picture, Anna thought it's easier than she thought.

With Anna understanding what to do now, the girl rushes back to her friends, claiming a spot right in the middle.

"Sourire, chéris!" Anna calls to her eager muses.

The girls give Anna their biggest smiles with a couple hands raising two fingers. As they all shouted cheese, Anna hesitantly taps her thumb on the screen feeling it to be really strange, but successfully takes their picture. After getting the girls approval, she then asks Anna if she could take a picture of her. Anna graciously agrees feeling she's in the spotlight. When the signal is given, Anna flaunts her curvy hip to the side with her bend arms over her head.

Approving whoops and exciting praises are Anna's reaction from her unbashful pose. Even a few bystanders seem to have admired the red dress brunette.

Anna giggles and struts over to the girl and plants a kiss on her cheek. Yelps and eager cries excited the group more.

The girl's cheeks turn rosy red as she sheepishly says, "Merci."

"Pas de soucis, chérie." Anna tenderly replies. "Mais je n'ai pas ton nom."

The girl chuckles nervously. "Yvette. Et toi?"

"Anna."

"Voulez-vous sortir avec nous?" Yvette nervously asks. "Mes amis et moi allons essayer ce restaurant sympa en ville."

Anna politely shakes her head. "Non merci, Yvette. Mais tu es si gentil de m'avoir invité."

Anna feels bad rejecting her offer, but right now, she's looking for some peace and quiet.

Yvette, disappointed but understanding, thanks Anna for the picture and rushes back to her friends who have a healthy head start.

With Anna alone again, she waves her hand in the air for an oncoming cab that quickly pulls up next to her. She enters the car and offers her destination in a low cooing voice that'll warm any man's heart. "The Tropical Royale, please."

The driver happily acknowledges her and pulls away from the hotel.

Anna lets out a disheartened sigh and gazes up at the pitch black sky decorated with a series of constellations. She quickly spots Ursa Major, Hercules, and even the North Star like it's child play before she grows bored and turns her attention to the vast ocean. It doesn't take long for her to zone out and bring her thoughts to the charming silver-haired man from last night. She simulates meeting him by the pier, or the beach, slapping him hard across the face before getting down to his knees and profusely apologizing to her for how he acted. An apology that Anna graciously accepts. Then follows a guest and stealing him back to her room only for the night...

"Ma'am?" The cab driver's voice has thrown Anna back into reality as she jolts in her seat a little. "I believe this is your stop."

Anna generously offers the driver his pay, and as she opens the door, she slides her leg out onto the ground making a solid smooth click. Anna fully emerges from the cab as it drives away. She has her eyes on the sophisticated lounge and steps forward to drown herself in a drunken stupor. An ancient and fairly efficient tradition of drowning away troubles of the past, the present, and the future.

And right now, the finest strongest wine is bound to make her forget Lee.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this took forever! I was busy with college work along with changing and editing parts of the chapter!**

 **So Kazuya makes an early appearance, Lee is furious with his chief scientist, Nina is offered a job opportunity, and Anna is planning to get drunk. What could possibly go wrong?**

 **PS the French is only a rough translation with the aid of Google translation.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and more is on the way. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone!**

 **So there's a reason I deleted this fanfiction and re-uploaded it, I received a spam comment that relates nothing to the plot, and I couldn't get rid of it. So here it is again with a new chapter. I'm sorry about this, and I promise this isn't some sort of troll manuever.**

 **Just a reminder: I welcome comments and even criticism, but any comment that has absolutely no relevance to this story will not be tolerated.**

 **Again, my apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: Tekken is own by Bandai (Namco)**

* * *

 **Mishima Headquarters, Kyoto, Japan**

The failures of the experiments were disappointing, but this was to be expected.

Heihachi sits at his desk with the afternoon skyline of Yokohama shining bright sun rays into his fairly dark room. He grunts tiredly feeling his age right now.

Ever since killing Ogre two years ago, Heihachi forced his top scientists to recover the remains of the ancient beast and, with the aid of Heihachi's genetic material, can create the new life form to help solidify his hold on the Mishima Zaibatsu and beyond. Unfortunately for Heihachi, the experiment ended in complete failure, and he learned that he needed to acquire the Devil Gene that plagued his lifeblood.

The thing that was the ultimate curse, is now the missing component to further his ambitions.

In a fit of rage, Heihachi hastily dispatched all of his contacts and agents across the globe to find Jin: the grandson he reluctantly betrayed two years ago. Instead, he became informed of a more shocking discovery: Kazuya Mishima's scorched body in the hands of G-Corporation.

With his hope restored, and his soul soothed, Heihachi is soon to address his Tekken Force about their latest mission.

But, right now, other matters acquire his attention.

Heihachi gently taps on his desk, producing a soft chime and his glass surface digitalize into a news broadcast of the Mishima Zaibatsu's accomplishments in Japan. Several news anchors are covering the breaking news.

 _"Over the past week, the United States has signed over all military installations and bases all throughout mainland Japan to the Mishima Zaibatsu: the multinational conglomerate renown for announcing only three King of Iron Fist Tournaments. Although the U.S. has no plans to hand over it's remaining military and civilian assets in Okinawa, Heihachi Mishima, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu vows for the same results in the upcoming negotiations today between the United States and the Mishima Zaibatsu. In other news..."_

Heihachi is growing impatient for the ambassadors to arrive but remains at his desk. He jabs his finger down on the screen making the broadcast disappear and restoring the blank glass surface.

Feeling a strong weariness dominating his body, Heihachi's eyelids grow heavy and doesn't even resist closing them.

 _His stomach churns and his vision is in a wild spiral before landing on the black and white tile floor. Heihachi begins to feel an unbearable pain in his gut as a demonic Kazuya slowly approaches him, each step clicks with mockery and terror. Knowing the unlimited cruelty of Kazuya, Heihachi staggers to his feet growling at the dark violet animal. He channels the remainder of his energy, a technique created in the Mishima style of martial arts, and without reserve, delivers a blow that is designed to kill Kazuya and eradicate this curse once and for all._

 _If only his strike actually effected Kazuya at all, which is not the case._

 _As if it is some cunning illusion,_ Heihachi's _fist fills the gut of Kazuya but feels no impact of his blow, no bone-crunching cracks in the ribs. Nothing._

 _He can see Kazuya's glowing red eyes beaming bright, like shining stars in the night sky. The burning in Heihachi's head is unforgiving and howls in unspeakable pain letting his whole vision be blinded by a white filter. His screams are drowned out by the distorted voice of his own son._

 _"You cannot defeat what you created, Heihachi."_

 _A dark chuckle is the last thing Heihachi hears before feeling his heart stop._

Heihachi gasps and shoots up in his chair, his face dripping lightly with a cold sweat. His rapid breathing quickly steadies and loosens his tense shoulders reminding himself that it was merely a dream.

"It's over," Heihachi mutters quietly, rubbing his temples. "It's finally over."

Despite this assurance he reminds himself of, Heihachi does not feel the quiet sense of satisfaction or the lukewarm serenity. Just more restlessness and frustration in these haunting dreams he is cursed with.

Is this a parting gift from Kazuya before he perished in the boiling lava of the volcano? Can a dead devil somehow taunt him with these nightmares?

The more he thought about it, the more he is convinced that it's true.

"Even as a dead man, you try to make me weak!" Heihachi growls, his voice dangerously rising. "You think you can brEAK MY WILL?!"

An enraging shout rushes from Heihachi's throat as he slams his fists down the desk creating several cracking veins on its surface.

With slouching shoulders and a limp fall back into his chair, Heihachi chuckles quietly, forcing his pride to assume control.

"Give it up. It changes nothing..."

A high-pitch beep blares from Heihachi's terminal. Clearing his mind, Heihachi taps down on his damaged surface, creating a digitalized figure of a young woman with a professional persona. Her hair is neatly cropped along with a black suit jacket with a light blue button shirt underneath. Heihachi can see through her neutral expression a mild nervousness in her eyes.

"Mr. Mishima?" For a new employee, she excels in sounding confident. "They're here, sir."

Heihachi narrows his brows. "Who's here, Emi?" He sternly demands. He knows who she is referring to, but if she's going to do her job, she needs to inform him properly. "If you don't remember the names of who's to be seeing me, I can greet them personally!"

"N-no need, sir!" Emi stammers. "Ambassador Hughes, t-the American ambassador meeting today at the... 2:45 meeting... PM! Not AM!"

"Thank you, Emi." Heihachi's tone warms up. "Send him in."

"Yes, sir!"

The feed is cut and Emi's holographic portrait disappears.

Right now, a dull negotiation might be what Heihachi needs to shake Kazuya from his thoughts.

A soft creaking from the titanic doors is heard as a lone figure enters from within a dark shading. Heihachi can see the tall skinny stature of his visitor and as he emerges into the dim light, the figure turns out to be a middle-aged man with everything from his suit to his clean-cut being loose, but well cared for. Heihachi notices the slump in his posture and a mild limp in his movement before walking over to greet Heihachi.

The two men exchange handshakes with Heihachi's grip shaking Ambassador Hughes's whole body. As they both take their seats, Heihachi feels more confident that this round of negotiations is going to be easier than he previously thought.

 ***TK***

 **G Coporation Facility, Nebraska, USA**

Shrouded in a dark void, Kazuya fearlessly waits for his enemies that cannot be seen with the naked eye. Kazuya can hear the faint whirring of gears and machinery in a rhythmic manner that gradually increases in a way to send chills down the spines of even the most battle-hardened warriors. Kazuya, however, remains unintimidated by this indirect tactic and patiently waits for whatever comes his way.

Kazuya let's out a curt hum when he can hear ground shaking stomps growing loud at an alarming rate. They suddenly stop and Kazuya cocks his head with a bored "Hmph!" Before crying out a ferocious shout and spins his arm around at a sharp right angle and quickly feels the hard impact of his first victims. Bright sparks fickle for a quick second before vanishing and several loud clanks and a hard thud are heard.

Kazuya hears the stomping speeding up causing a miniature earthquake and positions himself for the horde closing in on him.

Kazuya brings his fist out in a clean uppercut resulting in more fizzling sparks and raises another arm up to successfully deflect a punishing blow to his face. Taking advantage of the failed offensive, Kazuya rings his arm around the broad cold metallic arm of his opponent and brutally squeezes it to which he hears the loud creaking of dented metal and a distorted scream from his victim. He brings his foot out and savagely bends another metal limb before lunging his body back successfully tearing the limb of those broad-shouldered robots.

One after another, Kazuya ruthlessly disposed of the Jack-2 models in the cover of the void. He can feel the adrenaline racing throughout his body, blessing him with more strength that is hardly needed, but nonetheless welcoming. When the offensive ceased and numerously sparks periodically burst in the air, Kazuya passes the training course and severly depleted the stock of Jack-2's G-Corp have collected decades ago.

Kazuya hums again and begins walking towards the exit before the lights blind the vast dome-shaped room decorated with the millions of messy remains of the killing machines leaving the observant scientists glaring down in astonishment.

Dana could not believe what she just saw. She heard the stories of his skill and prowess, but to see it with her own two eyes. It's the type of brutal fight she would see in a action movie!

"Holy shit!" Shonkar mutters in amazement. "Did you just see what he did there." He laughs nervously. "Remind me to never get on his bad side, huh, Dana? I swear, I almost feel sorry for his dad."

Dana pays no attention to her colleague and keeps her gaze fixed on Kazuya as he exits through an opening on the wall, exiting the arena.

 _So... that's something you don't see everyday. I wonder how much of that strength and skill was from the Devil Gene or from Kazuya? Maybe it's both. We'll have to get a new batch of tests on him. Not that he'll complain. Dude practically is in love with some needles and bio tanks._

"Hey Dana." She feels her arm being lightly nudged. "You alright there?"

Dana looks at him with a hard stare, gets to her feet and marches out of the observing room calling back to Shonkar, "Follow me!"

She starts to jogs through the long corridor with a puzzled Shonkar following her at arm's length, shouting at her what's going on and where she is heading. Dana didn't respond at first, but Shonkar's endless supply of questions begin to frustrate her and cranes her neck around and calmly hisses. "Shonkar, shut the fuck up." Before she could face forward, Dana grunts on impacting into something, or more accurately someone. She falls to the floor and looks up to see Kazuya bare-chested and in white Gi pants with a graceful lightning image on the lower right leg. As their eyes meet, Dana can see Kazuya's left eye glowing with a blood red color. His deadly glare made freezes her, but for a moment as she bravely rises to her feet and says nothing. Kazuya simply scoffs and walks away muttering something in his native language.

"I think I just pissed myself..." Shonkar whimpers fearfully.

Dana sighs and picks up the pace until she reaches her room where she quickly zips towards her desk, frantically pulling out every draw until she exhales in relief to see that she has found what she's been hiding in secret: A small sample glass with an bright ethereal essence stored inside.

When Shonkar spots it, gasps in fear. "Did you-"

"Shonkar, look-"

"Are you fucking serious?!" He snaps loudly. "You just... extracted whatever the hell that thing is and you're keeping it a secret! That's a sure way of losing your job!"

"Yeah, thanks, mom." She sarcastically replies gently storing it back in one of her drawers with soft misc. items camouflaging the sample. "Look, whatever this bad boy is, as far as I know it's the only thing that's succesfully terminating the Devil Cells."

"Termina-" Shonkar doesn't finish his word and walks in Dana's room closing the door behind her. "Our job is to not terminate the Devil Cells, we're to fucking suppress them!"

"Think back, Shonkar!" Dana shouts. "You seen the results, every thing we've done so far has failed, and they're taking over!" She sighs and leans on her desk. "At this point, the only way to suppress the Devil Cells is to destroy them. Besides: If the stories are true, destroying them would do us and the world a whole 'lotta good."

"And you think that Kazuya will be on board with this?"

"Nope." She shamlessly answeres popping her P. "That's why we're not going to tell Kazuya about it."

Shonkar does not look assured. "That sounds like a horrible plan that could dangerously backfire. And let me be clear: I like my head and arms where they are thank you!"

"Nothing ventured nothing gained, dude." Dana tells him. "So _we_ are not going to tell anyone about this sample. Not a soul. Not the Director, not the others, and _definitely_ not Kazuya. Deal?"

Shonkar sighs frustratedly. "Dana..."

 _"Deal?"_ She repeats firmly

Shonkar growls and begrudgingly replies, "Deal..."

Dana smiles. "Good." She chirps. "Now go sleep it off. I got a mystery to solve. I'll ring you if I need anything."

Shonkar remains silent as he exits her room leaving Dana to safely bring out the sample and dreamily stares at it.

"Not a soul." She whispers to herself gripping the sample close to her heart, like something precious and fragile. "No one."

 ***TK***

 **Nassau, The Bahamas**

For Lee, it has not been a great day. As he sits on the stool of the ethereal establishment with a lush tropical theme, he sips a small portion of martini into his mouth. He allows for the overpowering taste to slowly subside and whoosh across his mouth before finally delivering it down his throat.

Through his usual flamboyant appearance of a silk purple sleeve shirt with a white vest, shimmering white pants, and sunglasses, Lee seems out of character in his outgoing attire.

Dr. Platts should be thankful that he even has a place in Violet Industries, but ever since Lee lashed out over several failures the Doctor is responsible for, he highly doubts that Platt's is feeling anything but grateful.

 ***TK***

 **Earlier today**

 _"Would you like to explain to me what the hell happened in there, Doctor?" Lee's smooth tone was acidic and nearly quiet._

 _Dr. Platts, displaying the most hardened face he could muster, was trembling in his seat. "Sir," He starts calmly. "That robot was the most advanced piece of hardware ever produced!" He paused for a second remembering who is talking to. "I know the deadline is coming up, but with something this advanced, I-I felt it was in my authority to run an absolute review on all of Combot's primary AND secondary programming."_

 _"Yes, so I've been told repeatedly throughout the week." Lee sounded uninterested. "That's not what I'm referring to." He sprouted from his chair and swung around his desk collecting a tablet. He performed a few light touches on the smooth surface of the device before revealing the design blueprints of Combot._

 _"Aside from not informing me of the security measure you put in place that may have killed the project, you thought it was a good idea to infuse crude oil into Combot." He points towards the design exposing the interior of the robot. "What is that right there, Doctor?"_

 _"A battery?" Dr. Platts answered hesitantly._

 _"An electric battery." Lee specified sharply. "No sources of fossil fuels are needed. And yet somehow, I happen to have a pretty horrid oil stain on one of my favorite set of pants." He clicks his tongue five times like he was passively expressing his fuming anger at a guilty child. "Any reason why I did not find a high-quality rechargeable battery installed within it?"_

 _"I-uh... well..." Dr. Platts stammered. "The battery, like the robot, is prototype technology. I just found it a safer solution to... install a more... reliable life source on a machine prone to all sorts of glitches until they've been sorted out. And let me remind you, sir," He added more confidently. "That sort of battery is not the most cost-efficient one."_

 _Lee sighed rubbing his temples. "And let me add all of this up that you failed to inform me. At this point, I felt like you thought it would be a marvelous idea to play God and work on a company project YOUR way."_

 _Dr. Platts eyes grew large and his jaw tightened. The way the seasoned scientist held his rigid stance without so much as sucking in a breath makes it sound like Lee found his guilty crime._

 _Lee shook his head. "Dammit, all..." He looked up at Dr. Platts with a dead serious glare. "Dr. Platts, it is with utmost disappointment and frustration to tell you that you are relieved from your position as Lead Director of the Combot project."_

 _Dr. Platts's mouth dropped in shock and his fist began to tremble from the hot rage and humiliation. A raspy inhale is all he could muster._

 _Lee distanced himself from Platts and slowly strolls over the glass window with his hands resting behind his back. Looking out at the lush rainforest blessed with a majestic waterfall, Lee bows his head and purses his lips remembering that it would be rash to outright fire Platts._

 _After all, he could still be of use._

 _"Fortunately for you, there's still a place here." Lee's casually shrugs. "I mean, someone has to tend to the grimy and grueling maintenance work of tending to the older but fairly reliable products." He turns to see Platts standing in his chair with a hand hiding behind his back._

 _Lee makes a mental note of his unusual stance but decides not to call Platts out on his behavior._

 _"And although this involves more manual labor, the pay is more than substantial. Should you accept."_

 _"And who will be taking over the Combot project?" A disgraced Dr. Platts asks._

 _Lee's brows narrow sharply. "That's no longer a concern to you, is it, Dr. Platts?" Lee fluidly slides back down into his chair leaning back with his hands tucked around his head. "Suffice to say, the project is being put on hiatus and probably scrapped."_

 _The office door creaks open and Lee glanced from afar to see Val's head poking through the opening with an unpleasant expression painted on her face. Lee darts his eyes down and bites his lip. "Thank you for your mandatory time, Doctor. Should you accept the position, please report no later than 6 AM."_

 _After dismissing Platts, the Doctor stomps out of the office with trembling fists leaving Val to talk to Lee._

 _Feeling an unpleasant conversation about to brew, Lee craned his neck up to the glistening ceiling and blew out air through his oval-shaped lips._

 _"You know, I think you should be thanking our shameful former director for installing a rather nasty security measure." Her tone was dripping with unpleasant sarcasm. "It's probably what saved your life!"_

 _"Val, please..."_

 _"'The Ultimate Fighting Machine!" She feigned a deep epic voice in Lee's general American accent. "'A machine that can outperform and overpower Heihachi Mishima! A vision of the future of fighting!'"_

 _"My words exactly..." Lee painfully admitted._

 _"And yet somehow," Val returns to her natural English dialect. "My bull-headed employer thought it would be a brilliant idea to fight the damn thing!"_

 _Lee raised his hand in defense. "It couldn't rely on training scenarios forever." He explained in a level-headed tone. "Combot needed to put it's training to the test. You know that." He flashed a warm grin with his casual carefree tone. "Besides, I had good faith in my employees to save my egotistical self in crazy situations."_

 _"Well admitting your hubris is the first step..." Val said dryly. "Which brings me to my next report: The team salvaged what they could. The bloody thing is repairable, but don't expect the perfect fighting machine. At best it'll be on par with an average fighter with faulty programming."_

 _Lee's face grew grim. "I see. Well inform the team that the project is likely to be scrapped, but they're not at risk of employment termination."_

 _"Including Platts?" Val boldly reminded him. "He doesn't like to admit it, but that fool likes to run projects his own way. Stubborn idiot..."_

 _"Which is why he should be lucky he even has a place here." The seriousness in Lee's voice was alarming, but no hostility was detected. "Supervised of course. If he happens to get ideas, I'm sure you'll inform me, right?"_

 _Val paused with furrowed brows but nodded. "You'll be the first to know, sir."_

 _Lee grunts approvingly. "Merci, mademoiselle." He thanked her in a playful manner. "Is there anything else I need to know?"_

 _"I mean besides the Mishima Zaibatsu claiming ownership of key spots in Okinawa, G Corporation unlocking new discoveries in genetics research, and my favorite football team suffering a humiliating defeat? No. Nothing of significance."_

 _Lee chuckled at the last bit of news, but the Mishima Zaibatsu having more direct influence across the globe leaves some cause for concern. With Heihachi back at the helm, the Mishima Zaibatsu has become much more favorable in the public's eyes, and that allows for an easier path on Heihachi and his delusional ambitions of world domination. What's even more concerning is Heihachi's ruthless and discipline Tekken Force: The Zaibatsu's military branch that recruited men and women all over the planet into their ranks, and the deadliest force ever created._

 _Regardless, the Mishima Zaibatsu was better off under Heihachi than his black-hearted son, Kazuya._

 _Lee chuckled. "Have faith, Val. The season's not over yet."_

 _"Hmph!" Val grunted and smiled. "Might I borrow your lucky bracelet for the next game?"_

 _Lee bit his lip and brought his eyes down to the simple one pearl bracelet on his right wrist. He felt a lukewarm aching in his chest and the longer he stared at that lone pearl, the more his teeth threatened to shred through the skin of his lip._

 _Before a concerned Val could speak, Lee charmingly answered. "Unfortunately, this bracelet is not blessed with luck?"_

 _"Oh?" Val's mind is quick figure out what he meant. "Ahhh... one your old flames back in your prime days?"_

 _Lee grunts and nodded his head with a smile that looked more forced than authentic. "Thank you, Val. Have the rest of the day to yourself."_

 _Val flashed a concerned look but professionally departed from the office leaving Lee with fluttering eyes and the taste of blood seeping from his cut lip._

 ***TK***

Lee discarded the bracelet from his wrist before making his way to the Tropical Royale. As popular as the tradition of drinking away the troubles of a trying day, Lee did not resort to such low standards, because partly out of his work, and partly out of the excruciating hangover.

As he took another sip of his martini, Lee though back on Combot's unusual programming. He's not oblivious to the potential of the robot gaining some form of self-awareness. It was installed with a highly advanced programming computer after all. But the realization is still unnerving not because of the well-known belief that synthetic life would rule all of the Earth with humans being slaves or worse, or whatever those old movies show, but because what Lee saw in those glowing red eyes. Combot may have experienced fear. Fear of dying.

And considering the gruesome oil spills and violent twitches, Combot must have experienced pain that cannot be fathomed.

That thought continues to haunt Lee, who is now wishing he could have the luxury of drowning himself in a stupor.

However, his mind is merciful or merciless enough to trail towards last night and the enchantments it had bestowed on him. Lee couldn't get Anna out of his head. He keeps thinking about her bright smile, her laugh, her voice, her scent. It's all intoxicating for Lee. But it does not take long for rapture to degrade into despair. He'll never forget the cruel rejection he cursed her with last night before.

 _Several fish in the sea. At least a small quarter of them are better than me. Besides, she's too young. No, I'm much older. Would she really fancy the hair in the long run anyway? I mean I find it unique, but that would be an argument we would have. And I would be just be..._

"Dammit..." Lee mutters from his clueless overthinking. Was he really saving Anna the trouble of a potentially dull life, or is it just some excuse? What if it's both? In the end, for Lee, it didn't matter. What's done is done and there's nothing he could do to fix what he did. "What's that old saying? 'Reap what you sow?'"

 _I'm sorry, Anna..._

"I believe that's the correct phrase."

Lee becomes petrified from that familiar voice in a low alluring purr. He jolts his body to his right and his eyes grew wide and his mouth slightly drops. In a vibrant shoulderless red dress with an elegant crane on the bottom, matching shoes and gloves, elegant floral tights, shinning brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and deep rose lips, this breathtaking woman with a familiar face may as well have stopped Lee's heart from beating.

She looks at him with a mysterious stare crosses her slender legs sipping her glass before she speaks. "Hello, Mr. Lee." Anna's voice is surprisingly neutral and soft.

Gaining control of the ability to speak, all Lee could muster from his tightened throat is, "Anna..."

* * *

 **Soo... how is this all going to play down with Lee and Anna now? :P**

 **Please review do not hesitate to tell me what you think. :)**

 **Thank you again and more is on the way!**


	5. Annoying heads up

Hey Tekken lovers! So this is a hope that this will fix things. My fanfiction for Tekken has been acting weird with the fanfiction menu showing three chapters when I actually have four. I don't know if it's the same for you guys, but it's showing that on my menu. So I tried taking down the fourth chapter and bring it back up again, but it's still the same result. So I felt like I would give everyone a heads up that there are not three chapters, there are four! And that the fifth one is on its way.

Let me know if it's doing the same for you guys, and lemme know what you think so far!

Thank you!


End file.
